


A Pet is for Life: Anti Love Story

by Madra_Rua_is_ainm_dom



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: All he wants is a pet, Anti can be caring, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madra_Rua_is_ainm_dom/pseuds/Madra_Rua_is_ainm_dom
Summary: After a death in the family Jack returns home but, grieving is hard especially with a demon being a pain in the arse who brings home an unusual stray animal. The question is what is this animal or is it a person?





	1. A Friendly Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin in a country called Ireland, then a county called Westmeath where there is a city called Athlone where there seems to be trouble...

Running, just running and running. It's normal for me to run for miles on a full moon but, tonight isn't a full moon. I’m acting like it is a full moon. I can't think straight, I’m hungry and I want to be free. Really, I’m just acting like an animal but, a more vicious and dangerous animal.

I’m a werewolf. 

Changing without control whenever a full moon appears. Tomorrow night there is a full moon. Not tonight. I must have had a mood swing and just suddenly got angry but, I can't remember feeling angry and I don't feel angry now. Weird. Did I mention that I am the only werewolf in the family? Yeah....my family don't mind too much. Heck, my dad uses me as a sheepdog to round up sheep. My whole family knows what I am and have kept it a secret this whole time. I don't belong to any pack, I've never met another werewolf in my life. For a long time now, I have believed I’m the only werewolf and the only supernatural thing there is.

I see a sign for Athlone. All I think is 'I better not wake up in an alleyway and have to walk home'. This has happened before. Since I'm in a city I can't change without people spotting me. Also when I change I don't ever have my phone on me, which is a pain in the arse. I must find a way of keeping my phone on me but, on the plus side when I change my clothes stay on. I look like a dog wearing clothes but that dog is huge and not really a dog.

I start to slow down as I enter the city. It's the dead of night and it's a weekday, Wednesday I think. There's no one around. I sniff the air. 'No one around. For now', I sniff the air again 'Hmm, that smells like some food'. I follow the scent to an alleyway with a large dumpster. It looked like the back of a restaurant was in the alleyway but it was closed for the night. 

I creep up to the dumpster and open up the lid using my snout. The smell is stronger now. I tear open a couple of bin bags before finding what I was looking for. In one of the bags, there is a whole uncooked steak. I could smell it was slightly gone off but that was alright. In my werewolf form, I can eat nearly anything edible, uncooked or even rotten. I hop into the dumpster to retrieve the steak and then hop out again, steak in my mouth. I lay down comfortably beside the large dumpster and begin to devour my treasure. 

While eating the steak I can't shake the feeling of being watched. I begin to growl then I let out a howl. I then hear a rustling above me. I balance on my hind legs looking at the rooftops. There isn't anything there. I growl loudly at the rooftops. I was going to return to my meal when I saw movement. Someone quickly jumping to the next building, jumping right over my head. I let out a bark trying to scare this person. 'Argh fuck it, it's better to move somewhere else than pick a fight' I thought. I went back on all four and retrieved my steak. I turn around only to face a man looking at me. He had a split second of surprise on his face (probably because I was covered in blood from eating the uncooked bloody steak) but regained composure, wearing a great big smile on his face.

Now, this smile was no friendly, comforting smile. No, this was a smile of a crazed cold-blooded killer. I growled towards this man hope-ing he would just fuck off and leave me alone. The man seemed unfazed by my aggression. "You would make a cool pet. You're just like me. Crazy and aggressive" he said. ‘WTF! A PET! ME! I'm going to kill him!’ was all I thought. My temper getting the better of me.

I begin to inch closer, puffed up (to make myself look bigger) and my eyes not leaving him. "Already friendly, I can't wait to show you to Dark," he said happiness creeping into his voice. I was now right in front of him I could put my paw out to hit him. I lower my head to drop the steak, eyes never leaving his. I noticed his eyes were very different to those of a normal person. The iris of his eyes are blue but what was different was the whites of his eyes. One eye had black while the other a septic green colour, almost glowing in the dark. No white at all. Yet, I failed to see this as dangerous or even something to be questioned.

He begins to outstretch his hand to stroke me when I lunge at him. I gnash at his face but I can't reach. His hands are on my chest keeping me a few centimeters from his face. He then pushes me off with such strength that I hit a wall, hard. The wind is knocked right out of me. The man gets up wiping his face with the back of his forearm. He spits to the side and smiles an even creepier, sinister smile showing all his teeth along with abnormal pointed incisors, like a great white. 'He is definitely not normal' I thought, finally seeing that his unusual appearance was something to be questioned. "You shouldn't have done that kitty" he says. 'I AM NOT A FUCKING CAT! Is this lad looking for a death wish or is he just blind?' I scream in my head. I get up on shaking legs preparing for another attack. I growl at him "Aww have I made the wee kitty angry?" He said in a girly voice. 'That's it!' I lunge for his throat only to be grabbed by my own throat as I jump at him. I claw at his arm and hand that is choking me. I begin to start seeing black dots. Every wound that I inflict didn't seem to hurt or faze him and I was starting to feel weak with the lack of oxygen. "You're quite a feisty little bugger aren't you? " he says to me before throwing me against the wall again.

It took everything I had left to stay awake. 'I have to get out of here' I told myself even though I wanted to rip this assholes throat out. I looked ahead of me, searching for a way out. There was a main street at the end of this alleyway. There are most likely pubs on that street. If I could just get onto that street he mightn't follow me because of the people there. If anyone sees me they will probably be drunk and just think they're seeing things because they're drunk. "I thought you would have had more fight in you," the man says seeing that I haven't gotten back up. 'It's now or never' I take a deep breath and sink my teeth into one of his legs, putting him off balance. As he falls to the ground, I bolt towards the street. I can't hear the man behind me but I don't dare look back. 

There isn't anyone on the street but it didn't stop me from running. I keep running till I’m out of the city and in a field. I come to a stop to catch my breath after my mini-marathon. The pain from being thrown against the wall and from being choked had come into effect. I decide to rest before finishing the journey home. I found a large bush to hide in. I made myself comfortable wrapping my tail around me. My eyelids get harder and harder to keep open. It wasn't long before I was fast asleep.


	2. A night of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti tells the event through his eyes.

Anti's view:  
Back in Ireland. I always preferred here than England. There's more forestry to hide dead bodies in and to play in too. The city's aren't as big (besides Dublin) and there's not a lot of Gardaí (police/cops). Jack came back here when he heard his brother had suddenly passed away. His family decided to have the funeral at his family's home where he grew up in. Out in the woods. He's so weak right now giving me a chance to go have some fun. I left his body when heard the bad news. He just broke down, giving me a chance to escape his body. Until he tries to control me I'm not going anywhere. 

I left the house one night to go have some fun. Wearing my black t-shirt and black ripped jeans. I decided to blend into a crowd but then thought 'Where's the fun in that, it's always much funner to sneak around and make people feel paranoid' I went into the city at the dead of night hope-ing to find someone on their own but the place was quiet. I shouldn't have thought it would be busy it was after all a weekday night. I sighed deliberating whether or not I should go back to the house and annoy Jack or not. I decided to call it a night. I stood up on the roof of a building (where I was hiding) and began hopping from rooftop to rooftop making my way back.

I was at the edge of the city when I saw something red running into the city. I decided to follow it filled with curiosity. I followed it to the back of a restaurant that was closed for the night. The thing was going through the dumpster in the alleyway. It then came out of the dumpster with a steak in its mouth and laid down eating the raw steak. While it was eating, I could get a good look at the monster it looked like some sort of massive dog or cat wearing clothes. 'They would be really cool pet' I tell myself.

Last time I met Dark, Mark had gotten a dog called Chica. Dark didn't like the dog at first but then got a great idea to make the dog a cold killer like himself. Ever since, I have wanted my own vicious pet but don't know what I want or how to get one. The animal down below me looked vicious and didn't have a collar like most pets did. Also I don't think owners let their pets roam the streets of a city on their own. 'This would definitely make Dark jealous and impressed'. Then the animal began to growl and howl breaking me from my thoughts. I hid behind the edge of the rooftop to avoid the animal seeing me. The element of surprise is my speciality. I then decide to jump over to the other building across me to see if I can get a better look at this monster. I stand back from the edge to get a running start. I run (faster than any living human being) and jump making it to the other side with a 10/10 landing. I then hear the monster bark just as I had land. ‘Shit, they must have seen me’ I say in my head. I look down at the monster. It had its dinner in its mouth and it looked like it was heading off. I run and jump off the building, landing in the alleyway behind the monster without a sound. The monster turns around to face me. I was slightly shocked at first when I saw the monster. It truly looked scary, pointy teeth, sharp claws and covered in blood. It looked a bit like me. I quickly regained my composure to show no fear. The monster growled towards me, I wasn't frightened by this but more intent on making this beast my new pet. "You would make a cool pet. You're just like me. Crazy and aggressive" I tell the monster. The monster then started to come closer and closer. "Already friendly, I can't wait to show you to Dark" I say more to myself than to the monster. When the monster was right in front of me it dropped its meal. I then reach out my hand to pet it only for it to jump up at me and try eat my face off. I had my hands on its chest keeping it away from my face by a few centimetres. I then shove the beast off of me where it then hit a wall. 

I get up and wipe my face with the back of my forearm and spit to the side. I smile my crazed smile, showing all my teeth. "You shouldn't have done that kitty" I tell the beast. It gets up on shaking legs preparing for another attack and growls at me. "Aww have I made the wee kitty angry?" I say in a girly voice making the beast angrier. The beast then lunges for me only I’m quicker, grabbing it by its own throat as it jumped. The beast clawed at my arm and hand that was holding it. "You're quite a feisty little bugger aren't you? " I tell the beast before throwing it at the wall again.

"I thought you would have had more fight in you" I tell the beast seeing that it hadn't gotten back up. I was reaching down to pick the monster up when it sunk its teeth into one of my legs, putting off balance. As I fell to the ground, I watch as the monster bolted towards the street at the end of the alleyway. I try to stand to go after it but the wound the bitch gave me is bad. I can feel the pain unlike the weak scratches it gave me on my arm. ‘How did I lose it?’ I ask myself as I rethink what happened. “Hey are you alright?” I turn around to see a young woman behind me. “No, a dog attacked me” I say as I show her my wounded leg when she came closer. “Oh God, here let me bring you to my house so I can bandage it up for you. It's only around the corner”. She helps me up and we are on the way to her house when I tell myself ‘Well the night isn't fully over now is it?’.


	3. I never was born a spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder and pictures are reported from Athlone.

Sarah’s view:   
I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and singing, and the sun in my eyes. I was confused for a minute about where I was until the events of last night flooded my mind. I growl at the thought of the lad trying to make me his pet. I start stretching but it doesn't get rid of the stiff feeling from sleeping rough. I then realise that I’m still in my werewolf form. Usually I change into my human form during the night if I fall asleep in my werewolf form. I make a mental note to ask my grandmother about this. My grandmother is a very wise woman even though she isn't a werewolf herself, she does know a lot about them. She has helped me through some very tough times, so she is the first person I go to if I have a werewolf problem.

I come out from under the bush I used as shelter and look around. I'm not far from home, a half hour run maybe an hour if there is traffic and I have to hide. I start my journey home. The sun is only beginning to rise ‘Hopefully I'll get home before anyone wakes up’ I tell myself as I run through fields and leap over ditches.

When I got home I changed back into my human form. I sneak in through the back door, closing the door quietly and being quiet as possible as I passed the two sleeping guard dogs trying to not to wake them. I then crept the stairs to my room. I shared my room with my only sister, Emily, who was fast asleep. I took off my dirty clothes I was wearing and put them in the laundry basket. Then hopped into bed wait until everyone else was up.

It wasn't long before everyone in the house was up. I’m home from college for a week for Halloween and my brother and sister are off school for a week too. So, I don’t have to worry about missing out on any classes. Suddenly, my brother, Luke, bursts into my room. “Sarah! Guess what!” he yells at me. “What have I told you about knocking?” I tell him, clearly annoyed at him. “I know but look at this” he says throwing his phone at me with a video loading called ‘Taking a break’. “What's this” “It's a video jacksepticeye posted last night” “which one is he?” “He's Irish, from Athlone, and has green hair” “ooh” I say finally realising who he was. I look back at his phone where the video was playing. There was Jacksepticeye vlogging about something. He clearly didn't look good, red eyes showing he had been crying and dark circles from lack of sleep. “Sorry guys but I'm taking a break from YouTube because something has happened to someone in my personal life. I don't know when I will post a video again maybe next week? I really don’t know guys”. Then the video started to glitch and it looked like Jacksepticeye appeared but he was different. Then the video goes black and all I can hear is a manic laughter. ”eh Luke, did I break your phone?” “No, that was Antisepticeye who did that” “Who?” I ask completely confused, “He is the evil version of Jacksepticeye or some people think of him as a demon inside Jack but he isn’t real. Well, there's no proof that he is real but the videos and even Jacksepticeye said the videos were all special effects” he explains to me. “So the video is just a bit of fun?” I ask. “I don't know Antisepticeye isn't real but Jacksepticeye’s brother did pass away yesterday. It was on the news” “He's right about Jack's brother passing away” my sister says from across the room while on her phone. “Hey, look at this. There's been a murder in Athlone” she says as she looks at me. “What are you looking at me for I didn't do it” “But, you were away last night and you have blood on you” my sister counters “I remember every thing from last night and why do you think I was in athlone?” My sister walks over to me and shows me a blurred picture of.......me in my werewolf form. “Ahh shit” I say under my breath “You're lucky it's a bad photo because it looks like its been photo-shopped” she says. “Luke can you do anything?” I ask him “I could try replicate it using a photo-shop template and maybe convince people it's photo-shopped” “Try anything” I tell him as he leaves to try sort out the mess I'm in. At only 15 he is already a whizz kid at computers. “What were you doing in Athlone anyway? There is a full moon tonight not last night” she questions me when Luke left the room “I don't know. I remember entering Athlone as a werewolf and what I did but not anything before that. I'm going to see granny today to ask her about it. Huh, it's funny I should be the one asking you questions like these. I am the eldest after all” I say to her trying to make the situation funny. “You are the eldest but you don't act like it, that photo is a clear example. I’m just trying to help you I don't want to lose you like how granny keeps telling us” she says looking me dead in the eye with fear in her own. I reach over to her and hug her “You don't have to worry no one is going to capture me or kill me. You know how fast, smart, and strong I am. Now, what do you do if I don’t come home when I say I will?” “We wait 3 days if you don't call and if you do call us we wait 5 days before calling the police” she tells me. “Good girl. We better get some breakfast now” 

When we eat some breakfast, I decide to do some essays for college that were assigned to be done over the break. I just finished my first essay when I heard my dad come in. I got up from the laptop I was working at to go greet him. I met him in the kitchen, making tea. “Hey Dad, any news?” I ask him. “No, except in the news there was a sighting of a monster in Athlone” he says turning to face me “Oh, really?” I say trying to hide my nervousness. “Yeah there was, there is also a photo too and it looks an awful lot like you Sarah” “Dad I’m sorry I-I” “what happened to your neck?” he says cutting me off suddenly. I put my hand and to my neck. I flinch as pain shoots through my neck. I run to the bathroom to look in the mirror to see deep cuts and purple lines going all around my neck. “Ah Jaysus” I say to myself, that bugger had some powerful grip. “So, what happened?” my Dad asks concern, anger and curiosity all mixed together in his voice. “Emm…” ‘I can't tell him about the creep attacking me last night. He won't let me go out on a full moon, he'll probably lock me up in the shed instead’ “What happened Sarah?” my Dad says starting to get angry with me. “I got in a fight with a dog in the woods but I showed him who's boss” I say as smoothly as possibly “You need to be careful Sarah. We don't know how people would react to seeing you….like that” “I know, I will be more careful I promise. Are you going to see granny today?” I ask “Later maybe, why?” “I want to ask her something about werewolves” “Okay I'll let you know when I'm heading out” “Thanks a million” I say to him as I left to get more work done “And Sarah” “yeah?” I say spinning around to face my Dad. “I need you to help me round up the sheep in a few minutes” “Just let me change” I reply as I go and change into some old clothes. I meet my Dad outside, all ready. “One second” I say as I change into my werewolf form “What would I do without you Sarah” he says as he pats me on the head.


	4. Grandmother knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's grandmother tells a story about the history of the werewolves.

It was around 4 o’clock when we finally reached my Grandmother's house. She lives a good hour away from where we live. “How are ya’, mother?” my Dad greets her when we enter her living room where she is in front of the fireplace. She looks up from a book she is reading, “Sarah, tonight is a full moon. Why are you so far from home” she says ignoring my Dad completely. “I wanted to ask you some questions about werewolves” I tell her, she closes the book she was reading and looks to my Dad “Padraig be a good lad and make a pot of tea” “Okay mother” he says feeling put out of the conversation. No one ever argues with my grandmother. As he leaves the room my grandmother gestures to sit beside her. “I saw the picture on the news Sarah, and I won't push that topic any further because I know your father has talked to you about it. So what is it that worries you?”. I take a deep breath and begin “Last night I was acting like it was a full moon but it wasn’t. I had all the symtoms I couldn't think straight, I was hungry and I wanted to be free. I also went all the way to Athlone usually it's only on a full moon that I can travel that far. Also, I when I fell asleep in my werewolf form I didn’t change overnight. I was still a werewolf when I woke up” “When you were in Athlone did you encounter anything or anyone not quite normal?” she questions me. I hold my breath deliberating whether or not to tell her about the incident. “Sarah, you do know you can trust me” she tells me caringly. I take another deep breath “In Athlone I came across a man who had pointed teeth like a shark and was really strong” “Is there anything else you can tell me about this man?”. I think deeply about what happened last night, it was dark last night and I didn't focus on what the man looked like. Then I remember his eyes were 2 different colours “His eyes were different colors one blue and one green but they were fully that colour” I tell her “Please don’t tell my mum or dad. I didn’t tell them about that lad. I told them I got into a fight with a dog” I say desperately “Why did you tell them that?” she asks confused “Because he did this to me” I tell her as I pull down the scarf around my neck that I'm using to hide the marks. She looks at the marks then sits back in her chair, in deep thought. “I feared this would happen” she says in a grave voice. “What would happen? Is it about these marks?” I ask beginning to get scared as hide the marks with the scarf once again. “Don’t worry about the wounds they will heal fast. Werewolfs are incredibly fast healers.”

“Werewolfs were actually protectors of the human race. They were the very few supernatural beings that didn’t hurt humans but protected them. It is believed because they were part human they saw humans as their allies. They protected their villages from pucas, vampires, demons and other nasty beasts. But one day, one werewolf became hungry for power. He knew he was stronger than any man in his own village. He soon destroyed that village in his search for power. Other werewolves joined him wanting to be more superior than the humans. They called these werewolves rogues.” “Then what happened” I ask her captured by this great tale. “Oh the rogues were defeated but at a great cost. The humans now feared the werewolfs and hunted them and any other supernatural being to extinction. That is is why everyone fears werewolfs sees them as being evil” “That doesn't answer why I’m acting strange” I say a bit disappointed and frustrated. “Now, did I say I was finished? No, now where was I? Oh thats right, the werewolves that protected the villages had this sixth sense. They could tell if danger was near or something bad was going to happen. Young werewolves had a hard time controlling this sixth sense. If you don't have proper control your werewolf part of you takes over to defend yourself and others around you. It's like having another person inside you.” “So thats whats happening to me? My werewolf side can tell something bads going to happen?” “Yes. See you haven't yet got control over your werewolf self. So last night your werewolf side took over knowing something bad was going to happen and it was right. That man you saw was a demon.” “What?! but you said the humans hunted them to extinction!” “Yes, they did. But you're here aren't you?” “Yes, but why?” “Some of the supernatural beings fell in love with humans passing on the genes.” “Oh” “Oh is right this means you must become the protector of the humans” “Why me?!” “You are the only werewolf we know of and you better kill that demon soon, I believe he is the one that was behind the murder of that poor woman in Athlone last night” “But…” I was cut off with my Dad entering with the pot of tea, mugs and biscuits. I look over to my grandmother only to be returned with a stern look letting me know the conversation was finished and is not to be repeated she never wanted to involve the whole family in this mess called me.


	5. The Master Plan is Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and Dark meet up. Also Dark has no faith but that's probably because he is a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you will notice there is a gap in the last line of this chapter. I am looking for names to call the main character. This name is what Anti is going to call his "new pet". So can they be more pet names rather than people names. I'm thinking some sort of vicious name like snapper or rip-jaw. Any names you think of leave a comment about it. Also sorry for the short chapter.

Anti’s view:  
Right now I'm looking out of the only window in the attic of Jack's family house. I'm waiting for Dark to arrive. I overheard Jack talking to Mark and Mark is planning to come today to comfort Jack. Wherever Mark goes Dark follows. There's no fun here, Jack told everyone here that I'm his friend that looks like him I can’t believe it but everyone believes him. Also Jack threatened to get holy water and throw it at me if I hurt anyone here. I don't know if it would effect me but I'm not willing to risk it. So, I just stay up in the attic away from everyone. 

I made a plan on how I'm going to capture my new pet. I'm going back to where I first found it, there I am going to place a large chunk of meat attached to a string. When the monster finds the meat I’m going to make them follow it by dragging the piece of meat with the string attached to it. I then will drag the meat into a hidden cage where I will trap it and bring it home. Its foolproof!

I then hear a car pull up outside the house. I look out the window, hope-ing it's Dark in the car. As the car stops out emerges Dark and Mark. I watch them through the window, Dark scoffs at the sight of the house while Mark enters the house. It soon starts to rain outside while Dark is still outside. He spots me looking through the window and disappears. I turn around and see Dark appear from the shadows. “I hate it here already” were his first words. “Hey, it's not that bad. There's so much more forestry to hide bodies in an-” “Its cold, its wet and this house looks like it's going to fall down” Dark complains cutting me off. “Okay Dramaqueen” “WHAT?!” “How's Chica?” I say directing the conversation elsewhere. “A disaster it doesn't matter how hard I try she will never become a killer. She’s too pure of heart. I believe Jack still hasn’t given into your pleas for a companion” “I actually do have a pet” I say trying to prove Dark wrong for once. A moment of confusion passed over Dark's face before returning to its usual stoney expression “Well where is this companion of yours?” “It em got emmm….it escaped” I mumble the last bit. “What? You do know I hate when people mumble” he says getting angry. “It escaped” I said looking at my feet “Ha! I knew you couldn't take care of a pet even if it was a pet rock” he sneers at me. “Hey! I only found it yesterday!” I argue then tell him all about last night and my great master plan leaving out the part where I’m jealous of him and chica. “You are an idiot. That plan will never work. It's hard enough to catch a wild animal let alone a monster” He replies once I finish my tale. “It will work, you just wait and see” “I can’t wait” he replies sarcastically. With that he turns and heads towards the door leading to the second floor of the house. “Where are ya goin?” I ask before leaves “To cause trouble” as he leaves me all alone in the attic I turn around and look out the window “Don’t worry ……, you will soon be home”


	6. Tonight is the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti puts his plan into action.

I look at my phone, 5:45 pm it read. I look out the window of my Dad's jeep, it was already dark outside and I couldn't tell where we were. “Can you drive any faster?” starting to get nervous, seeing how late it’s getting. “I’m diving as fast as I can and you know that. I know you want to get back home because of the full moon but, trust me we will be back in plenty of time.” he tells me his eyes glued to the road. “Sarah, me and your mum are thinking of building a place for you to stay in during the full moon. Maybe some sort of shed? We haven't confirmed it yet, but we are giving it serious consideration” “Why? What's wrong with me staying in the forest every full moon? I haven't hurt anyone, I haven't made anyone suspicious” I say confused at this news. “There was a picture of you on the news, what’s next? Bear traps set up in all the forests?!” my Dad retorts. He takes a deep breath “Sarah, we are worried about what could happen if people find out what you truly are. We don’t want to lose you or put the family in danger. We do trust you but this photo has made us more worried about you being exposed” he said with worry and sadness in his voice. The rest of the trip was filled with a tense silence. I was left to think over what my Dad had said. Maybe the shed was a good idea, maybe being locked up reduced the chances of being exposed. Then my grandmother's words filled my head “Oh is right, this means you must become the protector of the humans. You are the only werewolf we know of and you better kill that demon soon, I believe he is the one that was behind the murder of that poor woman in Athlone last night”. If my grandmother was right about there being a demon about and it's killing people, then I must be the one to stop it before anyone else finds out.

We got home a half hour later and I was beginning to feel the symptoms of my change approaching. I was starting to get cranky, losing concentration and this urge to run for miles and miles with this new found energy I have. I’m trying to write up a list of jobs I need to do before heading back to college but with the moon starting to get higher and higher in the night sky, my time was running out. I decide to head out when I remember that I don’t have a phone on me. I look at my phone situated on my bedside table in my room. I don’t want to risk breaking it but if I meet that demon and get into difficulty I need a way to contact my family. I was starting to get a bad headache (another symptom signalling that my change was close), then I remembered I still had my old phone. I open a drawer in my bedside table and found my old phone, a small touchscreen phone, sitting at the top of the drawer on top of a pile of junk. I take the phone out and turn it on, it still had a good bit of charge in it. I put my sim card in and put the phone in my old ripped jeans I always wear on the night of a full moon. I fix the old t-shirt I’m wearing and head downstairs. “Mum, I’m going now” I say to my Mum who's working at the kitchen table, “Okay, please be safe and try stay in the forest tonight” she pleads. I head to the door “Are you sure you won’t be cold in that t-shirt? It’s going to be below 5℃ tonight” she says to me before I can get out the door. “Mam, I’ll be alright. I'll be covered in fur, head to toe” “If you say so. I wish you wore shoes” she says as she returns to working on her laptop. I look down at bare feet, “Mam you know I’m not able to wear any shoes in my werewolf form”. I get outside and am greeted with a biting cold wind but my body temperature is higher with the full moon around. I head over to the fence leading into a field, deciding it's better to go through the field to the forest than walking on the road. I hear someone run up behind me. I turn around to be tackled into a bear hug by my sister. “Promise me you will stay safe” she whispers to me, I look down to meet her eyes. “Aren't I always?” I reply with a grin she stares at me with a unconvinced look “Okay I promise to be safe. Now you better get back inside or you will get a cold” I say “What about you?” “Emma, I’m an Irish werewolf. I was born for this weather” I say striking a pose. She laughs at me before heading back into the house. I turn around and climb the fence. As my bare feet hit the moist grass, my body began to feel weird. I was feeling like my werewolf self. 

 

Anti’s view:  
Once the sun set I headed outside towards the city to set up my trap. I brought a raw steak, string, a cage, and a blanket. I told Dark I was going but he didn’t want to come with me. Seemingly he was “busy”. I didn’t need him anyways. I was going to catch this monster and prove Dark wrong.

I got to the alleyway and began to set up my trap. I tied the string to the steak and placed it in the alleyway. I then set up the cage a few meters away from where the steak laid. I then covered the cage with a blanket making it look like a dumpster or a box. I brought the string through the cage so when I pulled the steak along the ground it would go into the cage. I then left the string behind the cage and climbed up the building to keep an eye out for my pet.

It felt like hours had passed and I was starting to get really impatient. I was thinking of calling it night when I heard a howl in the distance. I knew that was the monster. I waited for what felt like another hour and then I saw it, my pet. It was sniffing the air and everything around them. Then their eyes fell onto the steak. They began to edge closer and closer clearly wary about the free meal in front of them. I them jumped off the building and landed behind the cage without a sound, hiding in wait. I peeked around the edge of the cage watching the monster. When they were close enough to take the steak I began to pull the steak away from them. They were confused at this as they cocked their head to the side yet began to follow the steak anyway. It was going perfectly. They would soon be in the cage and I would bring them home and Dark would be proud of me. I smiled manically at the thought. The steak was now in the cage and my pet was now half way in the cage, its head and front legs in the cage and its hind legs outside it. “Just a little more. Come on pretty” I whisper. I then hear a growl from inside the cage and my pet starting to back out of the cage. “No no no” I whisper angrily. I see the monster sniffing at the cage intently. “Shit, it's going to run away now” I decide to grab them and put them in the cage myself. Leap out from behind the cage making the beast back up. “Don't you be thinking about running away now” I tell it, as it begins to snarl and growl. I lunge at the beast only for it to doge to the side. I run into the wall the beast had backed up into a second before. I turn around just as the beast jumps up onto me, knocking me to the ground. My hands are pinned to the ground beside me. The the beast snarls and begins to drool all over my face. "Ugh, get off me ya slobbering git I yell at the beast as drool drops on my face. The beast barks in my face and tries to bite my face off when they are thrown to side.  
I look up to see Dark towering over me “I don’t believe this is part of your Master plan, is it?” giving me a hand up. “No” I say as I dust myself down. The beast is now on it’s feet, shaking slightly after getting thrown against a wall. It began to growl at both of us, clearly angry after getting thrown about like a rag doll. The beast begins to edge towards us. “So this is your pet? Definitely feisty and stupid, like you” he says side glancing at me when he finished his statement. “Hey, I am not an eejit!” I yell at Dark as he chuckles at my reaction.  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see the beast preparing to lunge at Dark. “Dark! wa-” I try to warn him but it was too late. As he turns to face the beast, the beast had already leaped up to attack Dark. The beast collides with Dark but Dark doesn't budge. He pries the beast off him and holds it at arm's length away. “I don’t like when anything tries to sneak an attack on me” He tells the beast before slamming it to the ground with an audible crack. The beast doesn't move. “Now look what ya did! Ya killed me pet!” I yell at him as he crouches to inspect the beast. “No, I didn’t. See, she's still breathing” he replies as he points to the beast's chest slowly rising and falling shakily. “What do you mean ‘she’?!” I say confused “I checked” he replied. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick collar. “What’s that?” “A shock collar” he says as he puts it around the beast's neck. He stands up and dusts himself down. “Is that why you were busy?” “Maybe” he replies. The beast begins to growl and stand up. “A, A, A” Darks says as he takes out a remote and pressed a button. The beast begins to shake and let out a pained noise before falling in a heap on the ground once again. “Come on, we need to move because I’m pretty sure someone heard that noise” Dark says. I reach down to pick up the beast. “Are ya going to help?” I say struggling under the weight of the beast. “Not my pet” is all he says as he begins to make his way out of the alleyway. “Hey! How am I to get back with this?” I say trying to indicate my load I was carrying. “I thought that was part of your Master plan” he says giving me a sly smile before melting into the shadows. “So it’s just you and me then?” I ask my pet as I lock her in the cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any good pet names that Anti could give his new pet could you post them in the comments. Please and thank you


	7. If I got locked away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah wakes up in a cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a name that Anti can use to call the character Sarah while she is his "pet". If you have any suggestions tell me them in the comments.

I woke up in a cage, feeling stiff all over. The cage was a large dog cage with a large padlock on it. I’m still in my werewolf form and I’m bigger than a great Dane in that form so there is not much space in the cage. I can’t remember much when I changed but I do remember some things. I remember entering Athlone and going to the same alleyway I was at the night before. I found a raw steak in the middle of the alleyway. I remember not thinking much about it but seen it as a free meal. I headed over to where it laid on the ground and it started to move away from each time I got to close to it. I also remember smelling something familiar, something dangerous. Then it hit me what happened. I was fighting the demon and when I nearly had him dead, some other guy comes and knocks me out. I look around the room or should I say garden shed. It had a lawn mower, paint, fertilizers for grass, the usual stuff you would find in a garden shed but there was a sofa in the shed too, directly across from the cage I was in. The sofa was in good condition not old. So, why was it in a shed? My cage was up against the wall so it looked like the sofa was there on purpose so someone could sit and watch whatever was in the cage, but I could be wrong, its just a theory.  
I shuffled myself into a comfortable position within the cage, laying down and my tail wrapped around me. Then another thought hit me, the demon will probably go and kill more people. I growled loudly at the thought and the fact that I wasn't strong enough to kill him. “You're weak and now this demon is going to go around killing people. What if he kills one of your friends or worse someone in the family! What will you do?” I say to myself in my head. I just sighed and hoped that no one would die while I'm trapped here.

The door creaked open, I growled at whoever was entering hope-ing to make them afraid of me. The door then fully opened to reveal one of my capturers. The green haired lad who I can’t remember his name. He grins at me “You're finally awake. I was beginning to think you were dead”. I continued to growl at him but he just grinned wider “Hey, that's no way to talk to your owner” he says. I stopped and stared wide eyed (if werewolves can look wide eyed). He wants me as a pet?! What about my family? What is he going to do with me? I was so deep in thought I didn’t notice my other capturer appear out of the shadows in a suit. “So, she’s awake now?” he asks peering in at me. I snarl and bear my teeth when he came close. “Not trained I see” he says as he straightens up. The green haired lad goes to join his partner in crime. “I don’t know why I should train her. I think she's perfect the way she is” the green haired lad says. “She will run away when she gets a chance and she will also attack you too. That’s why” the lad in the suit says. The green haired lad plops on the couch and the lad in the suit follows soon after but in a more formal fashion.   
“So how am I to train it?” the green haired lad asked “First you need to name her” “That's easy, Bitey”. I let out a noise similar to a laugh, when I heard his attempt at a name. “What are ya laughing at?! Not like you can think of anything better dumb mutt” I growled and glared in his direction. “I agree with her. That's an awful name” the lad in the suit says “You’re supposed to be on my side” green hair replies. How about foxclove or a proper name like Sarah?” the one in the suit suggests. My blood runs cold and stare wide eyed (again, if werewolves can look wide eyed) at the one in the suit. He notices my sudden reaction. “I don’t like those names. I want a scary name like bloodfist or hookclaw” green hair complains. ‘I wonder why the guy in the suit didn’t say anything about my reaction’ I think silently. I was in deep thought I missed out on the two arguing over names.  
“Okay, we will come back to this part later” the one in the suit says breaking the fight “The next step to training her is obedience” “How am supposed to do that?” green hair retorts, still angry from the fight. “Through fear” he says as he pulls out a remote from his suit. I start to feel on edge, this feels way too familiar. I sit up and try to back away as much as possible but didn’t get very far due to the size of the cage and myself. “That’s right. You should be afraid, be very afraid” the one in the suit says before he pushes a button on the remote. I am hit with an electric shock. My whole body is in pain, the worst place being my neck. I fall to the ground of the cage wither in pain. It felt like hours before the pain stopped but, I knew all too well it was only a few seconds. I glare up at the duo who are now standing close to the cage. “I think thats enough for today” the one in the suit says and heads to the door. “Are you coming Anti?” “No, I’m going to stay awhile and think of a name. I’ll see ya in awhile Dark” and with that, Dark left leaving me alone with Anti. I was starting to lose consciousness and soon I could only see black as my eyelids gave way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a name that Anti can use to call the character Sarah while she is his "pet". If you have any suggestions tell me them in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Look up 'monster falls Wendy' if you want an idea of what the werewolf looks like.


End file.
